Los herederos de la trifuerza
by Lanayru
Summary: Link va a ser padre, pero un accidente cambia la vida de la futura madre, del hijo y de todo Hyrule.
1. Prólogo

Bueno….Traigo otra cosa a la que se le podría llamar fanfic U… Mmm… no tengo muchos comentarios :S. Así que lean.

**

* * *

**Era una noche en la que se había desatado una fuerte tormenta y la lluvia azotaba con fuerza el reino de Hyrule. Truenos cortaban el silencio, relámpagos alumbraban el cielo y rayos caían a la tierra derribando árboles. A pesar del mal clima, un jóven cabalgaba rápidamente por los campos de Hyrule en dirección al castillo. Era un chico de mas o menos diez y nueve años, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules como el cielo (N/A Claro, cuando no hay tormenta ¬o¬). Iba vestido como la gente del bosque, con una túnica verde. Llevaba una espada y un escudo en su espalda. 

Cruzó el puente que llevaba a la ciudad del castillo, bajó del caballo y burló hábilmente a los guardias del castillo para introducirse en este. Caminó sigilosamente por los fríos pasillos de la construcción y entró a ua habitación oscura. De vez en cuando era iluminada por la luz de algún relámpago.

- Zelda ¿estás aquí? – llamó el chico

- Te dije que aquí estaría. – dijo una mujer desde atrás

- Te extrañé – le dijo abrazándola fuertemente

- Igual yo, Link.

- Dime ¿qué te dijo tu padre? – preguntó Link separándose un poco de ella para verla a la cara

- Mi padre…-apartando la mirada – Es un tonto. Dijo que si alguien iba aceptar al hijo que llevo dentro iba a ser un príncipe y no alguien…

- Como yo – completó Link separándose por completo de Zelda y volteándose– Es orgulloso el hombre.

- Pero, Link. Tu me has regalado un hijo, un hijo que desea conocer a su verdadero padre, no a un príncipe disfrazado de uno.

- Pero yo podría trabajar en el castillo, lo vería todos los días.

- No sería lo mismo. Además, no quiero estar con otro hombre que no seas tú, Link. Debemos escapar de este lugar.

- Zelda – volteándose - ¿Entiendes que si te vas conmigo…

- Tendría que renunciar al trono – completó Zelda mirando al chico a los ojos – Sí, lo sé. Pero no me importa con tal de estar contigo.

- Zelda… - dijo abrazándola – Si ese es el caso, debemos huir de inmediato.

- ¿Qué esperamos?

Link tomó de la mano a Zelda y salieron del castillo, para luego subir al caballo y salir galopando rápidamente de la ciudad. Su escape fue exitoso, ya que nadie los había visto…o eso era lo que pensaban ellos.

* * *

- Así que quieres guerra, héroe del tiempo – dijo alguien mirando por una ventana como se alejaban los dos jóvenes – Guerra tendrás. ¡Guardias! 

Al llamado del hombre, apareció un soldado haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Qué desea, su majestad?

- Reúna a sus mejores jinetes y busquen al héroe y a mi hija. Acaban de huir, pero la tormenta no los dejará ir muy rápido. Si los encuentra tráiganme a mi hija sana y salva.

- ¿Qué hacemos con el héroe?

- Si opone resistencia, elimínenlo. Si no, tráiganlo en las condiciones que sea, será castigado aquí.

- A la orden, su alteza – dijo el soldado haciendo una reverencia

- Vamos a ver que tan lejos llegas con mi hija, héroe – dijo el rey para sí mismo

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cuerpos de los jóvenes, pero no les importaba. 

- ¡Link¡Nos siguen¡Mi padre debe habernos visto salir! – gritó Zelda mirando hacia atrás

Efectivamente, saliendo del castillo se veía como jinetes armados los seguían.

- Me lo supuse. Debemos distraerlos o si no sabrán donde iremos. Yo los distraeré, te dejaré a salvo, digo, los dejaré a salvo.

- ¡Pero, Link¡Yo quiero estar contigo!

- No, es peligroso. No los arriesgaré ni a ti ni a nuestro futuro hijo. Sé bien quien los cuidará mientras sacó del camino a esos.

Link obligó a acelerar a Epona. Pronto perdió de vista a los jinetes, pero sabía que no por eso dejarían de buscarlos. Link entró a un tronco oscuro y luego cruzó un puente colgante, el que se adentraba en el bosque. Ambos bajaron de la yegua y se acercaron a una casita.

- ¡Saria¿Estás aquí? – gritó Link

Una pequeña niña de pelo verde y vestida del mism,o color salió de la casa.

- ¡Link¡Qué alegría verte¿Qué los trae por estos lugares? – preguntó extrañada

- Igualmente. Escucha, Saria. Es una historia larga pero te la resumiré – dijo Link afligido – Bueno…Zelda está esperando un hijo mío – sonrojándose un poco – y el Rey no acepta que sea yo su padre. Por eso nos decidimos a escapar para criar tranquilamente a nuestro hijo, pero ahora los guardias nos persiguen. Sólo quería preguntarte si podrías cuidar de Zelda mientras yo los distraigo. Luego no te molestaremos más-

- ¿Qué pasa aquí afuera, Saria? – preguntó un Kokiri que acababa de salir de la casa de esta – Está lloviendo fuerte y te puedes enfer…- se quedó mirando a Link - ¿Qué haces aquí, bobo?

- ¡A mi también me alegra verte, Mido! – dijo Link colocándose a la altura del Kokiri

- ¡Ya basta, ustedes dos! – los regañó Saria – Link, quédate tranquilo. Yo cuidaré de Zelda y tu hijo mientras vas allá – le dijo cariñosamente Saria

- Gracias – le sonrió Link

- ¡¿Qué¡Ja¿No me digas que la princesa va a tener un hijo tuyo¡Espero que no sea tan bobo como tu! – se burló Mido

- ¡Ya basta, Mido¡No es tiempo para esto! – lo regañó Saria

- Está bien…u.u

- Bien, si Mido ya acabó es hora de irme – dijo Lino poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a Epona

- ¡Link! – lo llamó triste Zelda tomando su brazo

- Zelda…- volteándose – No te preocupes, estaré bien.

- Vuelve pronto…- le pidió Zelda abrazándolo con fuerza

- Lo haré – correspondiendo al abrazo – Mañana estaré de vuelta. Luego nos iremos lejos de aquí y criaremos a nuestro hijo juntos – le dijo separándose de ella y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

Link subió a Epona y miró por última vez al grupo reunido.

- Te prometo que volveré – dijo dirigiéndose a Zelda

Link le dió una patadita cerca de las costillas a la yegua y se perdió de vista. Un aire triste envolvió a Zelda, Saria y Mido tras la partida del héroe.

- Entre a la casa, princesa – le dijo Saria tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola a la casa

Tres días después…

Ya no quedaban rastros de la tormenta, había sido reemplazada por un sol radiante y un cielo totalmente despejado. Tres personas buscaban algo en los campos de Hyrule, dos de ellos eran Kokiris y la otra era una Hylian vestida con una capucha café a pesar del abrasador calor.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no esperamos que el bobo llegue al bosque? – protestó Mido

- Porque se supone que debió llegar hace dos días – contestó Saria

- ¡Saria¿Ves arriba de la colina¿No es esa Epona? – interrumpió Zelda

- ¿Eh? – Saria miró hacia donde le indicaba la chica - ¡Es verdad, es Epona!

Los tres subieron la colina y tal como lo habían visto, ahí estaba la yegua de Link. Estaba tirada en el piso con heridas graves, pero aún respiraba. A un lado de ella estaban la espada y escudo de Link y en el otro, el borde de un precipicio del cual no se veía el fondo. Zelda se acercó al borde y muy abajo, colgando de una raíz que sobresalía, un gorro verde.

- ¡NO! – dijo Zelda cayendo sentada con una mano en la boca

- ¿Qué hay? – Saria y Mido se acercaron a ver - ¡No puede ser…!

Mido bajó la mirada y guardó silencio mientras las dos mujeres lloraban por la dolorosa pérdida del héroe.

* * *

- ¿Los encontraron? 

- No, su alteza. Sólo encontramos al jóven Link

- ¡Tráiganlo en el acto! – ordenó el Rey

- Me temo que eso no será posible, su alteza – dijo el soldado bajando la mirada – El jóven Link opuso resistencia y tal como lo ordenó, nos defendimos atacándolo. Ya estaba gravemente herido al igual que su yegua luego de dos horas de persecución y cuando una flecha cayó en su corcel este perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo…pero el jóven Link no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó a un precipicio. Es imposible que haya sobrevivido.

- Umm…- acariciándose el mentón – Eso nos libera de el para siempre. No es una mala noticia después de todo.

- Disculpe la intromisión, su majestad. Pero debo recordarle que el jóven Link salvó a Hyrule hace siete años y merece un funeral digno de un héroe – dijo el soldado

- ¡No tendrá funeral de ninguna manera¡Deshonró a mi hija y no se lo merece!

- Siento mi falta de respeto, su alteza – se disculpó el soldado arrodillándose

- Está bien. Así que… ¿No encontraron a mi hija?

- No, su alteza. Buscamos por todos lados y no encontramos rastro de la princesa Zelda.

- No importa. Tarde o temprano volverá. Mientras eso ocurre ¡Sigan buscándola!

- Como ordene, su majestad – dijo el soldado retirándose con una reverencia

**Continuará…**

Bueno, ahí esta el prólogo. Luego subo otro cap. ¡No me maten por matar a Link! u.u. Dejen reviews por favor. (a menos que con el review venga adjunta una bomba ¬o¬)


	2. El hijo del héroe

:O ¡¿Estoy viva?! n.n no me mataron, eso está bien :P. Gracias a todos por los reviews. ¡Dialiviri¡Yo contra Link no tengo naaada 9.9! en serio u.u xD. Que lo esté maltratando en los dos fanfics es…coincidencia…¡Oigan! Pero a cambio de Link les doy su hijo xD.

**Cap.1 : El hijo del héroe **

**Cuatro años después… **

- ¡Link¡Ven aquí!

- ¡No quiero¡Aún es muy temprano!

Un pequeño niño corría por una casa de madera escapando de su madre, que quería llevarlo a dormir. Era una madre jóven, debía tener unos veintitrés años. Tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules y era la princesa de todo Hyrule, su nombre era Zelda. La princesa no vivía en el castillo, seguía oculta en el bosque. Vivía junto a su hijo en el bosque junto a los Kokiris, en la casa que anteriormente le pertenecía al padre de Link Jr. La madre había tenido que ampliar la casa para poder vivir más cómodamente.

- ¡Es tarde para un niño de tu edad! – le dijo cuando lo atrapó y lo tomó en brazos

- ¡Ay, mamá! -.-

- ¡Sin protestar!

La madre llevó al niño a su habitación, lo cambió de ropa y lo metió a su cama.

- Muy bien, ahora apagaré la vela y tu te dormirás.

- ¡No¡Mami, espera!

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó tiernamente

- ¡Quiero un cuento!

- ¿Me prometes que luego te quedarás dormido?

- ¡Palabra de niño!

- ¡Jum! – sentándose en la cama – Bien ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

- ¡La historia del héroe del tiempo!

- ¿No te cansas de oírla?

- No.

- Que bien, porque yo no me canso de contártela – le dijo sonriendo – La historia va así…

_"Hace once años, cuando Hyrule vivía supuestamente en paz, la princesa tuvo sueños extraños. Ella soñaba que un Gerudo malvado causaría la destrucción de su reino y el único que podía evitarlo era el héroe del tiempo. Un día, llegó al castillo en busca de la princesa. El venía del bosque, pero si bien había sido criado allí, no era un niño del bosque, el era un Hylian. La princesa lo reconoció de inmediato y le contó lo que estaba sucediendo. El niño, a pesar de su corta edad, aceptó a hacer lo que fuera con tal de ayudar a Hyrule. Pasó por grandes desafíos para conseguir lo que la princesa le pidió, pero al tener todo lo necesario, la princesa huyó del mal que se acababa de desatar…" _

- ¡Mamiiiii¡¡Tía Saria me dijo que ella conoció al héroe del Tiempo¡¡Me dijo que ella vió cuando se fue al castillo n0n!!

- Lo hizo. Ella fue amiga del héroe.

- o0o¡¡Genial¿Tú conociste al héroe?

- ¿Yo? Emm… ¡Hey¡Déjame continuar con la historia!

- Está bien n.n

"…_Sin la princesa, no sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer, pero siguió sus instintos y logró abrir la puerta del tiempo, para encontrar la espada Maestra, capaz de desvanecer al mal. Pero con un cuerpo tan pequeño como el que tenía, no estaba preparado para ser el héroe del tiempo, así que su cuerpo reposó siete largos años en el Templo del Tiempo. Cuando despertó, se encontró que ya había crecido y fue a liberar a las siete sagas…" _

- ¡Mamiiii!!! (N/A a mi ya me está molestando este niñito u.ú!!) ¿Qué ocurrió con la espada maestra?

- Está oculta en lo profundo de un bosque, en algún lugar de esta Tierra para que ninguna persona de mal corazón pueda sacarla.

- Aaah…ya veo n.n.

- ¿Puedo seguir?

- Sí n0n

- Cof, Cof. Como decía…

_"…El héroe no encontraba a la princesa. Pero luego de liberar a las siete sagas, salió a la luz un gran secreto, lo que hizo que nuevamente se reencontraran. La princesa había sido cobarde y había estado oculta, siguiendo sus pasos. Ganondorf se dio cuenta de la presencia de la princesa y la raptó, haciendo que el héroe luchara contra Ganondorf. El héroe se encontraba en mal estado, botado en el piso y el villano ahora convertido en una gigante bestia (Ganon) amenazando con asesinarlo. El héroe solo tenía una oportunidad para vencer a Ganon, la aprovechó y lo logró. El héroe había salvado a Hyrule…" _

- Oye, tu cuentas la historia muy raro y diferente ¬o¬ - le protestó Link Jr.

- Porque yo si me sé la versión verdadera, lo que te digo es lo que realmente ocurrió – contestó serena Zelda

- Ya veo…y…¿Qué pasó luego? o.ô– preguntó Link Jr.

- ¿De qué?

- Con el héroe…

- Ah…el héroe…- dijo bajando la mirada - Pues…el ya no está en esta Tierra. El partió hace cuatro años a un eterno viaje, uno sin regreso – una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su mejilla

- Mami…- murmulló Link Jr. (Desde ahora le digo solo Link) – No temas – tomando la mano de su madre – Aunque el héroe ya no esté, no debes preocuparte por que te pueda pasar algo, yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa – terminó con voz firme secando el rastro que había dejado la lágrima

- Link…- murmulló Zelda apretando tiernamente la pequeña manito que tenía en la suya

Aquel niño era toda su vida. Era el fruto del amor que tuvo con el héroe del tiempo, con aquel jóven que le había robado el corazón. El niño se parecía tanto a su padre: su mirada, su forma de hablar, su forma de bromear… A veces sentía que el niño que tenía al frente era el amor que había perdido hace cuatro años en vez de su hijo. La verdad era que Zelda esperaba cada día el regreso de su amado, desde el minuto en el que se fue, hasta el día actual. Todos los demás consideraban a Link mas que muerto, pero ella no. Vivía dentro de su corazón la esperanza de que algún día volviera sonriendo, diciéndole que nunca más se separarían. Ella guardaba en su corazón la promesa que le había hecho el chico antes de irse, y como todas las otras promesas que le había hecho, sabía que la cumpliría.

- ¿Qué? o.o ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – preguntó Link al ver como lo miraba su madre

- ¿Eh? No, No n.n. Solo pensaba – respondió Zelda saliendo de sus pensamientos

- Ajá 9.9. Típico de los adultos.

- n.nUU. ¡Oye¿Sabes una cosa¡El héroe se llamaba igual que tu!

- ¡¿Si¡Soy un héroe! n0n – dijo alegre el niño

- _No…eres el hijo de uno…del más grande…_¡Claro¡Eres mi héroe!

- n.n. Oye…mami…- bostezando – Como que de repente me empezó a entrar sue….-.-ZZZZZZZ – Link no alcanzó a completar la frase ya que fue vencido por el sueño

Zelda miraba encantada como "su angelito" dormía. Miró la manito que aun sujetaba, era su mano izquierda y estaba completamente vendada. Esto era a causa del día de su nacimiento…

**FLASH BACK **

- ¡¡Ya nació, Zelda!! – gritaba alegre Saria mientras mantenía un niño que acababa de nacer en sus brazos – Es un varón.

- Déjame…verlo…- dijo cansada la madre

Saria le extendió el niño a Zelda, la que lo abrazó delicadamente, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

- Link…- le murmuró

- ¿Le llamarás Link? – preguntó algo triste Saria

- Sí…como su padre…

- Un fantástico nombre…- dijo acercándose a Zelda

Saria miraba al bebé, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención: su mano izquierda. La tomó con delicadeza y la soltó inmediatamente, tapando su boca con una mano.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupada Zelda

- Su mano…mira…

Zelda examinó la mano del bebé y se encontró con la sorpresa que en ella estaba grabado el símbolo de la trifuerza.

- ¿La trifueza?

- Al estar su padre… - haciendo una pausa y continuando dolorosamente – muerto… El hijo debe de haber sido el escogido para ser el nuevo portador de la trifuerza – dijo Saria

- ¿El nuevo portador de la trifuerza del coraje? Eso quiere decir que…¡No¡Yo no quiero que mi hijo sea sometido a un destino peligroso!

- No puedes decidir eso – dijo Saria bajando la mirada

- Maldición… - haciendo una pausa – Oye, pero…Se supone que al estar en contacto conmigo, debería brillar…

- Lo mismo me estaba preguntando.

En efecto, la marca del bebé no mostraba indicio alguno de reaccionar con el contacto de su madre.

**FLASH BACK END **

- Sólo espero que tenga una vida tranquila…-suspiró Zelda

La madre tomó al niño y lo metió bajo las sábanas. Luego apagó la vela, besó la frente de Link suavemente para que este no se despertara y salió de la habitación.

TOC TOC

- ¿Quién podrá ser? – se preguntó Zelda mientras se acercaba a la puerta

La princesa abrió la puerta y afuera había una pequeña niña kokiri de pelo verde.

- ¡Ah¡Saria¡Pasa! – le dijo Zelda apartándose para que la kokiri pudiera entrar a la casa

- ¡Hola, Zelda¡Siento molestar a estas horas! u.u

- No es ninguna molestia – dijo cerrando la puerta – Dime¿ocurrió algo?

- Sí.

- Por tu expresión, puedo deducir que no son muy buenas noticias. Toma asiento.

- Gracias… - dijo con voz apagada sentándose en una silla – Zelda, tenemos que hablar de algo serio.

- Te escucho – le dijo la princesa sentándose a su lado

- Escucha… -dijo en tono serio – Hace unas horas tuvimos una reunión con las demás sagas. Es mi deber informarte del nuevo mal que nos asecha.

- ¿De un mal que…nos asecha? Pero, Saria. Ganondorf fue destruido ya hace …

- No se trata de Ganondorf. Algo similar pero no es el – dijo apartando la mirada – Nos enteramos de que años antes de morir, Ganondorf tuvo un hijo de una gerudo. La madre tenía los mismos ideales que el malvado padre, así que el niño fue criado con maldad, viles pensamientos y malas intenciones.

- ¡¿Y es ahora cuando se vienen a dar cuenta¿Después de que el "niño" ya debe estar bastante crecido?

- Lo siento, princesa. – dijo la kokiri triste – Pero lo localizamos hace poco por la sencilla razón de que…se acaba de activar la trifuerza del poder en el.

- La….trifuerza del poder… - repitió asombrada Zelda – Pero, eso no puede ser. ¡Ganondorf se la llevó con el cuando fue encerrado por las sagas!

- Lo sé. Al parecer su hijo estaba destinado a poseer algún día el poder de su padre, pero eso se concretaría solo cuando su padre dejara de existir. Pero Ganondorf no fue eliminado, fue encerrado, por lo que no cuenta. El mismo debe haber traspasado su poder a su heredero para que cumpliera con lo que el no pudo.

- Ya veo…

- El hijo busca venganza por lo que le hicieron a su padre, Zelda. Te está buscando a ti y a….el héroe del tiempo…

- Pero él….

- Lo sé. Cuando el se de cuenta de eso, buscará completar lo que su padre quería, obtener el poder absoluto de la trifuerza. Y el único que puede detenerlo, tal como ocurrió hace once años, es el portador de la trifuerza del coraje.

- ¿El portador de la trifuerza del coraje? Te refieres a…

- Sí, me refiero a tu hijo, Link. Es el elegido, Zelda.

- ¡No¡No permitiré que se arriesgue de esa manera! – exclamó triste Zelda

- No hay otra opción, es su destino y nada puedes hacer. En estos momentos por alguna razón la trifuerza del coraje no ha sido activada en el niño, pero confiamos que con el paso del tiempo se revele. Es en extremo necesario que su mano siga vendada, para no despertar sospechas y así no corra riesgos innecesarios. Tú tampoco deberías mostrar la marca.

- Está bien… - dijo Zelda con voz apagada

- Cuando Link tenga la edad suficiente y el momento del ataque se acerque, Impa lo entrenará – dijo la kokiri poniéndose de pie – Nos vemos luego. Adiós – terminó saliendo de la casa

Zelda se quedó sentada allí por unos minutos. No podía creer que la única persona que le daba fuerzas para seguir viviendo tuviera que arriesgarse de tal manera. Sólo le quedaba confiar en el valor de su hijo para enfrentar esta situación y en que no tuviera el mismo cruel destino que llevó a su padre a…la muerte.

**Continuará… **

¡Listo! Ahí esta el primer Cap. Sé que estuvo bien corto ¬¬, pero si seguía la idea se me desordenaría. Mañana subo lo que sigue 9.9. Dejen reviews por favor.


	3. punto punto punto

T-T¿Qué yo tengo algo contra la pareja, Galia V? Nooo T-T la amo xD. Jajaja n.n. Bueno…no tengo muchos comentarios. Gracias por los reviews n.n.

**CAP.2 : ... (excelente título:D!!)**

**13 años más tarde…(desde que mini Link tenía cuatro años) **

Era una hermosa tarde en Kokiri forest, el sol brillaba con fuerzas y el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Corría una agradable brisa tibia. Zelda estaba sentada en un tronco, al parecer esperaba a alguien.

- ¡Ya viene tarde¿Le habrá pasado algo? – se pregunta alarmada – Creo que será mejor que lo vaya a buscar – se decide poniéndose de pie

- No, Zelda – le dice una kokiri tras ella – Tranquila n.nUUU. Ya llegará.

- Bueno Saria, lo espero cinco minutos más – dice Zelda sentándose nuevamente

- No deberías preocuparte tanto por el n.nUUU – le dice Saria

- ¿Qué no me preocupe por el¡Es mi hijo, Saria¡Es imposible no preocuparme!

- Si tú lo dices 9.9…

En ese momento, apareció un jóven de diecisiete años por el tronco que servía de entrada al bosque Kokiri. Venía apresurado en su yegua. El jóven era de cabello rubio claro (N/A más que Link padre ¬o¬), piel clara y ojos celestes. Iba vestido con una polera blanca (N/A mas nombres para esta prenda: remera, playera, camiseta) y unos pantalones cortos azules. Llevaba la mano izquierda vendada hasta más arriba de la muñeca. El jóven venía riendo arriba de su yegua que corría rápidamente con intenciones de botarlo al suelo. El corcel daba vueltas desesperadas, giraba drásticamente, pero sin embargo no podía botar al muchacho que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en un hábil jinete. Esta actitud era solo un juego que llevaban practicando hace varios años el jinete con su yegua, sin intenciones de causar daño. La yegua corría fuerte, con el jóven bien sujeto a las riendas, pero de pronto, la yegua se alzó en las patas traseras, haciendo que el chico cayera rodando al suelo ante un burlón relincho de la yegua.

- ¡Uf! – exclamó el muchacho poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa para quitarse la tierra - ¡Me ganaste esta vez, Epona¡Pero ya verás que en un tiempo más hagas lo que hagas no me lograrás botar! – le dijo riendo a su yegua

- ¡¡Link!! – le gritó alguien por detrás

- ¡Ups! o.oUUU – volteándose y rascándose la nuca nervioso con una mano - ¡Hola, mamá! n.nUUU T-traje lo que me pediste del mercado – dijo temeroso alcanzándole unas bolsas con víveres

- ¡Nada de que "hola mamá"! – le reprochó Zelda recibiendo las bolsas - ¡¡Llegas tarde, jovencito¿Qué te ocurrió?

- Había mucha gente y me demoré un poco en comprar.

- Hmm…entonces…¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada

- ¡Claro que estoy bien! Además, llegué solo tres minutos tarde ¬o¬UUU

- Bueno, tres minutos luego se pueden convertir en una hora – dijo Zelda – Cambiando de tema¿Cómo estaba el mercado?

- Abrumador, como siempre. Unos viejos le contaban la leyenda del héroe del tiempo a los niños ¬¬…¡Siempre con lo mismo¡Estoy arto! – dijo molesto Link - ¡Esa estúpida leyenda es sólo un cuento que le relatan a los niños para que se queden dormidos de una vez por todas!

- No son cuentos, Link – dijo algo enfadada Saria que estaba junto a Zelda

- ¡Lo mismo me dicen esos viejos locos!

- Por algo será… - dijo nostálgica Zelda

- ¡Como sea¡No quiero hablar de eso! – terminó Link resignado

- Bueno. Ah, por cierto, hijo. ¿Podrías ir al rancho Lon Lon a comprar algo de leche? Ya no nos queda nada u.u Y así de paso aprovechas de "saludar" a la hija de Malon¿no te parece bien? n.n– le pidió Zelda

- ¡Mamá! o///o – dijo Link avergonzado - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¬¬

- Ahh….fíjate que no se…9.9…Pero, bueno. Será mejor que te vayas, o si no se oscurecerá.

- Bien….¡Vuelvo pronto! – dijo Link subiendo a Epona y perdiéndose en la oscuridad del tronco que servía como única conexión entre el bosque Kokiri y el mundo exterior.

- Creció tan rápido – dijo triste Zelda – Me parece que sólo era ayer cuando le contaba la "leyenda" de su padre y el se emocionaba en vez de decir que eran tonterías u.u.

- Bueno, tarde o temprano descubrirá que no son tonterías…¿no? – dijo Saria

- Supongo… - contestó nostálgica – Si el supiera que su padre fue el héroe de la leyenda y si supiera que el…es el heredero directo al trono de Hyrule…

* * *

Luego de un rato cabalgando, Link llegó al rancho. Desmontó y se acercó a una mujer de pelo rojo que le daba la espalda.

- Buenas tardes, Sra. Malon – saludó tímidamente Link

- ¡Link! – exclamó entusiasmada la mujer - ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!¡Pero mira como has crecido! – dijo inspeccionando al muchacho - ¡Eres la viva imagen de tu padre!

- Bueno, no puedo decir nada. Nunca conocí a mi padre u.ú.

- Oh… _¡Maldición¡Olvidé que Zelda me había pedido que no le hablara de Link! _Emm…¿Y que te trae por aquí, muchacho?

- ¡Vengo a buscar leche! – dijo alegre

- Así que eso era. Bien¿cuántos litros necesitas?

- Con cinco bastará para un buen tiempo n.nUUU.

- Como digas. Sígueme a la bodega.

Malon caminó hacia una casuchita de madera, de donde sacó cinco botellas llenas de leche.

- ¿Cuántas rupias son?

- ¡Para ti es gratis! – le dijo sonriendo

- ¡No, por favor¡Eso no estaría bien! Dígame cuanto es y yo se lo pago.

- ¡Dije que es gratis! o.ó

- o.oUUU Si Ud. lo dice… Muchas gracias.

- n.n No hay de que.

- Bueno, ahora, si me disculpa, debo marcharme antes de que mi madre salga a buscarme u.uUUUU

- Jejeje n.nUUU. ¡Por cierto, Link¡Nayla quería hablar contigo! ¬w¬ pasa por la casa…¡Adiós! – dijo la mujer alejándose

- Adiós…- murmuró Link aunque sabía que la mujer ya no lo escuchaba

El jóven luego de dar un suspiro llevó las botellas hasta Epona, las amarró con fuerza y de un salto subió a su corcel, que comenzó a caminar pausadamente tras la orden de su amo.

* * *

- Pobre chico – se dijo a si misma Malon mientras veía al rubio alejarse – Pensar que tuvo un padre que hizo cosas grandiosas y ni siquiera lo sabe – suspirando – No entiendo porque Zelda no quiere que sepa que es el hijo del héroe del tiempo – mirando triste el cielo – Yo no puedo creer que el se haya ido de un momento a otro. Su noble vida fue terminada por los que el protegió a toda costa hace 24 años atrás – bajando la mirada con cierto enojo – Que ironía u.ú

* * *

Link avanzaba lentamente hacia la salida del rancho en donde también se encontraba la casa del sitio. Se acercó a una ventana que estaba abierta aun sin bajar de la yegua.

- ¡¿Nayla?! – gritó mirando la ventana

Luego de unos segundos, una chica de cabello castaño claro se asomó.

- ¿Link¡Hola! – saludó alegre la chica

- Hola n.n

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Bueno…comprar leche y….Ejem u///u. ¿Tu madre me dijo que querías hablar conmigo?

- ¡Ah, sí¡Espera que ya bajo! – gritó Nayla

Se escucharon pasos bajando la escalera rápidamente y luego apareció Nayla por la puerta.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – dijo sonriendo (N/A ja…mira que no me había dado cuenta ¬¬)

- H-hola … otra vez….- tartamudeó Link

Nayla era una "niña" de pelo liso, color castaño. El cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro. Era "hija" de Malon…Bueno, Malon no era su madre biológica, ya que esta nunca se había casado y no se había enamorado seriamente de nadie. Malon la había encontrado cuando era un bebé mientras iba a dejar leche al castillo y desde ese momento la había criado y tratado como si fuera su propia hija. Nayla era una de las pocas amistades de Link, por no decir la única.

- Eeeh…¿Qué querías decirme? – preguntó Link

- Mmm…pues…nada importante. Sólo quería saludarte n.n Ya que no vienes tan seguido aquí ¬¬…

- ¡Oye, oye¡Sabes que no es mi culpa¡Mi madre no me deja salir! Si por mi fuera vendría todos los días…-esto último lo dijo escuchado

- ¿Eh¿Lo dije en voz alta? O////O

- No, murmullaste. No te entendí nada ¬¬

- ¡Uf¡Bueno, no es nada n.n!

- Aha….

Nayla era la mejor amiga de Link. Pero en el último tiempo el joven se ponía muy nervioso al estar junto a Nayla, sinceramente no sabía que le pasaba. Cada día la encontraba mas hermosa, cada vez que la veía se le revolvía el estómago y le costaba hablar fluidamente. Le encantaba su aroma, su sonrisa, su cabello…

- ¿Link? ô.ô – lo llamó Nayla al ver que Link la miraba embobado

- Eeeh…..¿eh? – fue lo único que pudo balbucear Link aun embobado

- ¿Qué te ocurre¡Ya deja de mirarme que me vas a gastar ¬¬!

- ¿Eh? o///o – reaccionando - ¡Oh! Lo siento , lo siento o///o

- ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

- N-no…Bueno sí, piel n.nUUU

- u.ú…Me refiero a un insecto o algo así.

- N-no¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por como me mirabas….

- Esto…¡debo irme!! – dijo Link esquivando la pregunta y subiéndose a la yegua - ¡Adiós! – se despidió

Nayla se quedó mirando el lugar por donde Link y su yegua habían desaparecido. ¿Qué le ocurría a su amigo?

- Hm….chicos….- dijo resignada mientras entraba a la casa

* * *

Era ya de noche. El lugar era una habitación grande y fría. Unos pocos candelabros alumbraban el lugar, pero su luz no era lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar ver el rostro del hombre que estaba sentado en una especie de trono al final de la habitación. Sólo se veía una mano que salía de la oscuridad, en la que había una especie de poder blanco en el que se reflejaba una clara imagen.

- Hm…Así que ya creció el muchacho… - dijo el hombre con voz fría mientras observaba la imagen de Link cenando con su madre. – Creo que ya tiene la edad suficiente…Eso no es nada bueno. De seguro los sabios ya se habrán dado cuenta de que el gran momento se acerca y no dudarán en entrenar al chico cuanto antes – el hombre deshizo el reflejo de su mano – Jejeje….Poniendo las esperanzas de todo Hyrule en los hombros de ese crío. Hm…No debo confiarme, no importa su edad. Ese fue el gran error…de mi padre. Yo cumpliré con sus deseos y me apoderaré de las dos partes de la trifuerza que me restan. Nadie podrá impedirlo. Sobre todo si mi "experimento" va a ser el que haga todas las operaciones. – una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en su rostro – Bien, muy bien. Es hora de empezar, no debo retrasarme – hizo un chasquido de dedos y un hombre con armadura negra apareció

- ¿Si, mi señor? – preguntó el soldado

- Quiero que traigas a mi "experimento" en el acto – ordenó el hombre

- ¡Sí, mi señor!

El soldado desapareció y volvió al rato junto con otra "persona" que traía una capucha negra, ensombreciéndole todo el rostro.

- Déjanos solos – ordenó el hombre

- ¡A la orden! – obedeció el soldado saliendo de la habitación con una reverencia

- ¡Escúchame¡El momento que tanto hemos esperado ya ha llegado! Y es hora de que tu actúes – dijo con voz malvada el hombre - ¡Cumplirás todas las ordenes que te dé!

- Sí, mi señor – contestó con voz apagada el "experimento" hincándose.

- Escucha con atención…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Saria, la kokiri no estaba teniendo un muy buen sueño. De hecho, una pesadilla horrible la atormentaba, hasta que despertó agitada de un golpe.

- Ya…es el momento… - dijo sentándose en la cama

* * *

Y ahí estuvo u.u. Bueno, este cap. no tuvo mucho de historia pero era para que conocieran un poquito la vida de Link cuando ya está más crecido n.nUUU.

Bueno, dejen reviews si quieren.

Nos leemos.


	4. Revelaciones

¡Uf¡Ya estoi de vuelta¡Siento lo del cap anterior…muy aburrido¿no?.

Ya, empezemos de inmediato con el cap o.o. Estoy algo apurada n.nUUUU

**Cap.3 : Revelaciones **

- No nos debe preocupar que entrenen a ese niñato, hijo de quien sea, nunca podrá vencerme. Necesito tu ayuda.

- Dígame que hacer y cumpliré sus órdenes – dijo con voz fría el encapuchado

- Hm…tenemos que conseguir la espada maestra. De seguro los sabios intentarán que el mocoso la obtenga, así que sin ella sus posibilidades de vencernos serán de 0.0. Para eso necesitamos las piedras…Tu te encargarás de conseguírmelas.

- Lo que usted desee.

- Pero antes…vamos a hacerle saber a esos estúpidos que el momento llegó, que la gente comience a temer. Para eso, deberemos hacer algunos sacrificios obviamente – dijo con voz malvada el hombre – Quiero que elimines a cinco personas de Villa Kakariko y del Mercado.

- ¿Alguien en específico?

- No. Tú elegirás a tus victimas.

- ¿Gente inocente? – preguntó el encapuchado algo…¿sorprendido?

- ¿Hm¿Qué ha sido eso¿No eres capaz de hacer el trabajo? Si no es así, no me sirves y me veré obligado a eliminarte. No necesito gente con corazón.

- No es eso, mi señor…Es sólo que…Estoy deseoso de hacerlo – contestó con frialdad

- Que bien, que bien. No me esperaba menos de ti. Ahora vete y cumple tu trabajo – ordenó

- A sus órdenes, mi señor – obedeció

El encapuchado se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir.

- Oye… - lo llamó el hombre antes de que pudiera salir

- ¿Sí? – dijo sin darse vuelta

- Trae un prisionero. A tu elección. Y no dejes testigos

- Délo por hecho – contestó el encapuchado saliendo del lugar

- Pongamos a prueba tu lealtad… - murmuró el hombre

* * *

(-TOC TOC-)

Saria temblaba por el extraño frío que recorría la noche. Estaba frente a la puerta de la antigua casa de su amigo rubio y la actual de Zelda y su hijo.

- Espero que no esté durmiendo – dijo Saria frotándose los brazos en un vano intento de espantar un poco el frío

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

- ¿Saria¿Qué haces ahí con todo el frío¡Entra o cogerás un resfrío! – dijo Zelda permitiéndole a Saria entrar en la casa

- G-gracias Zelda – dijo la kokiri ingresando a la casa

- No hay de que – contestó la Hylian cerrando la puerta - ¿Ocurre algo?

Saria traía una cara que expresaba tristeza y preocupación, cosa que inquieto a Zelda, ya que cuando la kokiri estaba así no era por buenas noticias.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Zelda invitando a que Saria se sentara

- Algo malo, algo terrible – contestó sentándose

- Hmmm…no me pongas nerviosa, dímelo – dijo imitando a la kokiri

- Ha llegado el momento Zelda. La oscuridad ya comienza a moverse.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Lo que has escuchado. Ellos ya están organizándose, nosotros no debemos quedarnos atrás…¡Debemos actuar pronto o será muy tarde!

- ¿Q-qué podemos hacer?

- Lo que planeamos hace 13 años.

**FLASH BACK **

**_"_**_Cuando Link tenga la edad suficiente y el momento del ataque se acerque, Impa lo entrenará" _

**FLASH BACK END **

- Link…-murmuró Zelda

La verdad se le había olvidado el pesado deber que cargaba su hijo. No, en realidad no se le había olvidado, su mente no quería recordarlo, no quería pensar en que su hijo llegara a terminar como su padre.

- Es muy joven – dijo Zelda bajando la mirada

- No lo es y lo sabes bien. Tiene la misma edad que Link cuando se enfrentó a Ganondorf. Tu hijo es el único que nos puede ayudar, es el único capacitado para hacer este "trabajo".

- Pero…

- Zelda… - la interrumpió Saria – Escucha, yo estimo mucho a tu hijo. Veo reflejado en el a mi amigo de infancia. Y créeme que también me preocupa por el duro destino que ha de venir, pero confío en que todo saldrá bien, sé que el puede hacerlo, después de todo, es el hijo del héroe del tiempo.

* * *

- ¡Nayla!

Link se sentó en la cama, estaba agitado y su cuerpo estaba perlado por el sudor. Tenía la garganta totalmente seca.

- Hm…fue un sueño – dijo restregándose los ojos – Agh…tengo sed – dijo en un bostezo – Iré por un vaso de agua.

Link se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cocina, cogió un vaso, lo llenó de agua y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación. El camino que debía recorrer pasaba por un pequeño pasillo que daba a la habitación de entrada, donde estaban Saria y Zelda.

_"…El héroe del tiempo…" _

Eso fue lo que escuchó decir a su "tía" Saria desde el otro lado. Link frunció el ceño…¿Ya estaban con eso del héroe del tiempo¡Ya de verdad lo tenían arto! Que el héroe del tiempo aquí, que el héroe del tiempo allá…¡Ese estúpido engendro era sólo un mito! Por eso prefería no acercarse a la gente, todos hablaban de lo mismo.

- Un maldito mito…-murmuró apretando con fuerza el vaso

Un impulso lo hizo entrar a donde se encontraban las mujeres.

- ¡No existe¡Nunca ha existido¡Ya dejen de hablar tonterías! – dijo con enfado Link

- ¿Link¿No estabas durmiendo? – preguntó su madre

- Me levanté por un vaso de agua y no pude evitar escuchar su estúpida conversación u.ú

Saria se puso de pie y se acercó a Link. Lo miró por unos instantes con evidente enojo y luego le dio una cachetada.

- No digas eso nunca más frente mío ¿Entendiste?

- …- "dijo" Link tocándose la mejilla adolorida por el golpe

- Tu eres el que habla estupideces cuando dices que el héroe del tiempo no existe – continúo Saria enfadada

- Saria…cálmate – le dijo Zelda

- ¡No! No permitiré que siga hablando así de…de su padre…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó algo confundido Link

- "El estúpido héroe del tiempo", como lo llamas tu, es tu padre…¿entiendes?

- Pero…el no existe…no puedo ser hijo de alguien que no existe – se defendió Link

- ¿No existe¡Ja¡Díselo, Zelda!

- ¿Madre? – la miró Link exigiendo una respuesta

- Lo que dice Saria….es verdad…El héroe del tiempo fue tu padre, Link.

- P-pero…

Link estaba totalmente confundido. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Aquel hombre que el siempre lo había considerado una fantasía había existido y pero aun, era su padre. De repente se sentía muy mareado. De un momento a otro el suelo se desapareció a sus pies, haciéndolo caer. Se había desmayado.

* * *

El frío que rondaba en el aire se había intensificado. No era un frío común, era un frío de muerte, de traición. Un hombre encapuchado caminaba con determinación por los campos de Hyrule.

El intenso frío no parecía afectarle, nada parecía hacerlo. Caminaba sin detenerse, al mismo ritmo. Su roñosa capucha no dejaba ver su rostro. Lo único que se alcanzaba a ver al final de la capucha era la punta de dos fundas de espada en ambas piernas.

Luego de un rato llego a su destino: Villa Kakariko. Camino sigilosamente por entre las casas, escondiéndose en las sombras. Pronto se detuvo y saltó al tejado de una casa en donde había una ventana abierta. Entro por esta y encontró lo que buscaba: un hombre dormía plácidamente.

- Hm…-musitó el hombre que acababa de despertar por el ruido que el encapuchado había hecho al entrar - ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó asustado

- Tu muerte – dijo acercándose al tiempo que sacaba una espada, la que brillo con la luz de la luna

- ¿Qué haces¡Aléjate! – le gritó el hombre - ¡N-no me mates!

- Demasiado tarde – dijo alzando la espada

* * *

- Hm… - Link abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con las atentas miradas de su madre y Saria

- ¡Link¡Al fin has despertado! – le Zelda abrazándolo

- ¿Qué me pasó?

- Te desmayaste.

- Ah…si….tuve una pesadilla, soñé que tía Saria me decía que el héroe del tiempo era…

- Tu padre – lo interrumpió Saria

- ¡Ah¡Tía Saria! Entonces…¿no fue una pesadilla?

- No – contestó Zelda

- Pero…

- Tenemos que hablar de algo importante, Link – le dijo Saria

Saria le contó todo lo que la kokiri consideró importante que el conociera. (quien era realmente el, hazañas de su padre, el deber que tenía el…etc.)

- Eh…entonces…Déjame ver si entendí…¿Yo tengo que ir a matar a ese no se quién?

- Eres el único que puede.

- ¿Por?

- Primero, eres el hijo del héroe del tiempo. Segundo, eres el portador de la trifuerza del coraje.

- ¿La…trifuerza del coraje?

- Sí. Escucha…¿ves la venda que traes en la mano?

- Claro.

- Quítatela – le ordenó Saria

- Pero…mi madre dice que no debo…

- Sólo hazlo.

- Hm…- Link miró a su madre

- Hazlo, hijo.

- Está bien.

Link se sacó la venda lentamente. Siempre había querido ver porque tenía que ocultar su mano, pero su madre siempre se lo impedía. Cuando terminó de sacársela, vió una cicatriz en forma de trifuerza.

- La…trifuerza…

- Así es. Todo el que sea portador de algún fragmento de la trifuerza lleva esa marca en la mano. Tú eres el heredero de la trifuerza del coraje. Al parecer todavía no reacciona en ti, pero estamos seguros de que podrás hacerlo bien. Entonces…¿aceptas tu destino?

- No. – contestó Link

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron sorprendidas las dos mujeres

- El destino no es una cosa que se pueda aceptar. Es solo algo que tienes que resignarte a vivir, no importando si quieres hacerlo o no. Y eso es lo que haré, me resignaré.

Zelda lo miró triste. No quería que su hijo hiciera algo que el realmente no quería hacer.

- No te preocupes, madre. Quizás esto no es lo que yo haya deseado. Pero si es realmente lo que me toca, lo aceptaré feliz. Daré todo de mi parte – dijo adivinando el pensamiento de Zelda.

**Continuará… **

** Espero volver a escribir pronto o.o. **

**Nos leemos! (dejen reviews) **


	5. Cap4

**Cap.4 **

Un hombre encapuchado entraba en una construcción similar a un castillo. Llevaba en un brazo a un hombre y en el otro a una mujer y un niño. Caminaba sereno, como si llevar cuerpos al hombro fuera lo más normal del mundo. Caminó por un largo pasillo y luego entró en una gigantesca habitación alumbrada por candelabros. Tiró al suelo con brusquedad al hombre, pero a la mujer y al niño los dejó suavemente en el suelo. Arrastró un poco hacia adelante el cuerpo del hombre y luego lo dejó tirado.

- Aquí esta su prisionero – dijo el encapuchado

- Hm, muy bien. Has cumplido mis órdenes – dijo un hombre desde la oscuridad

- Le dije que lo haría – dijo con voz desafiante - ¿Qué pretende hacer con el? – preguntó mirando el cuerpo

- Voy a demostrarle lo malo que puedo ser. Luego lo dejaré ir, así se esparcirá el miedo.

- …

- Hmm… - el hombre miró el cuerpo de la mujer y el niño – Te dije que solo trajeras un prisionero

- Ellos no son prisioneros

- ¿Entonces?

- Cuando terminé el trabajo con una de mis víctimas, entró ese niño y luego su madre en la habitación.

- ¿Y…? – preguntó algo enojado el hombre

- Usted dijo que no quería testigos. Ellos fueron los únicos.

- ¿Están vivos?

- Sí.

- Hm…Idiota. ¿Por qué no los mataste en vez de traérmelos?

- Mi señor, es un niño y una mujer. No es correcto…

- ¡CALLA! – lo interrumpió el hombre – Sabía que eras un inútil. No eres capaz de eliminar a esas criaturas. ¡No sirves para nada¡Dije que no necesitaba gente con corazón, la gente con sentimientos es débil! Ahora pagarás por tu idiotez. – el hombre alzó una mano y el encapuchado fue arrastrado por una fuerza invisible hacia la muralla, teniendo la sensación de que lo estaban ahorcando – Pero… - dijo "soltando" al encapuchado – Esta vez te perdonaré la vida. Elimínalos a los dos, así me demostrarás que me eres fiel.

- …

El encapuchado se acercó a los dos cuerpos y sacó una espada que ya estaba teñida de sangre. Sin ninguna piedad bajó la espada con un rápido movimiento, cortando el aire. Nuevamente su arma se teñía de sangre, sangre de niño, sangre de ángel. Su cuerpo estaba complacido al ver brotar ríos de sangre del corte que le acababa de propinar.

- Hm, así esta mejor – dijo satisfecho el hombre

- … - el encapuchado se volteó

- No quiero que olvides tus órdenes. No importa quien sea la víctima. ¿No recuerdas las razones por las que estás aquí?

- No necesita recordarme nada. Sé muy bien el motivo.

- Yo he sido muy bueno contigo. Espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo.

- No ocurrirá. Sea quien sea que se oponga a su deseo, yo me encargaré de callarlo para siempre – dijo con voz fría

- Más te vale. Cambiando de tema… Ya se comenzarán a esparcir los rumores de asesinatos. Quiero que continúes haciendo esto por algunos días, hasta que considere oportuno ir por las piedras.

- Hm…creo que será mejor ir de inmediato. El chico puede dificultar las cosas si recibe entrenamiento.

- Precisamente. Quiero que reciba entrenamiento. No sería justo que un niñato como él luchara contra alguien como tu. O será…¿Qué le tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo? Ya olvidé hace mucho esa palabra. Junto con compasión, justicia, alegría…amor.

- Eso es. No esperaba menos del mejor de mis experimentos.

- Yo no soy ningún experimento.

- Sí lo eres. Cualquier cosa que sea creada es un experimento…o un descubrimiento. Y eso es lo que eres, yo te descubrí, yo experimenté contigo, por eso eres lo que eres ahora. Un ser más fuerte.

- …

- Ahora vete.

- …

El encapuchado salió de la habitación.

- No me fue fácil convertirlo. Pero creo que valió la pena. Es justo lo que necesito para eliminar del camino a el niñito portador de la trifuerza del coraje y a…la princesa Zelda – rió con maldad el hombre

* * *

Cinco días después…

Un joven rubio caminaba hacia el bosque Kokiri. Tenía varios rasguños en su cuerpo y su ropa estaba llena de tierra. Venía con una cara de evidente cansancio. Caminaba a paso perezoso, llevando a Epona con un cordel ya que el dolor que sentía en las piernas no lo había dejado subirse a la yegua.

- Agh…No creí que el entrenamiento fuera tan pesado – dijo agotado

Miró al cielo, ya estaba oscureciéndose. Había salido temprano en la mañana a Villa Kakariko para encontrarse con su entrenadora: Impa. Hace ya cinco días que la mujer lo entrenaba. Siempre se iba a casa agotado, magullado y somnoliento. Ninguna vez en los cinco días de entrenamiento había podido hacerle el menor rasguño a Impa, siempre lo esquivaba.

- Mañana si que la derrotaré – se animó en un suspiro

Usualmente Impa lo acompañaba hasta su casa luego del entrenamiento, la Sheikah también debía cuidar que nada le pasara mientras no supiera el correcto uso de la espada. Esta tarde había sido diferente, ya que en un descanso entre el entrenamiento se había quedado dormido y cuando despertó Impa ya no estaba, así que decidió irse a casa.

- ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?...¡Nah!

Ya había atravesado el oscuro tronco que conectaba el bosque Kokiri con los campos de Hyrule y estaba cruzando el puente. Se adentró en la oscuridad del segundo tronco y al salir apareció frente al su "hogar": el bosque Kokiri. Observó como los "niños" hacían sus labores cotidianos, siempre tan pacíficos. Se encaminaba con tristeza hacia su hogar. El siempre se había preguntado porque era diferente a todos los que vivían allí…Todos tenían unas curiosas hadas y el siempre esperó por la suya, cosa que nunca ocurrió. Su madre siempre le decía que no le diera importancia a eso, pero no podía evitar sentirse excluido (N/A ¿suena familiar?). Peor fue cuando el comenzó a crecer. Se sentía un fenómeno entre todos esos niños. El era tan diferente a ellos…siempre se preguntaba la razón, nunca encontrando una respuesta. Él por años y años había creído que era un Kokiri, un niño del bosque, "algo" diferente, pero un Kokiri en fin. El era tan diferente a ellos…Muchas veces le había preguntado a su madre si en verdad eran Kokiris, pero ésta siempre evadía el tema. En fin, solo le quedaba el consuelo que su madre también era como él. Bueno, por lo menos todas sus dudas e incertidumbres habían sido aclaradas hace cinco días, cuando su "tía" Saria le había dicho toda la verdad.

Flash Back

- Link, tu no eres un Kokiri. Eres un Hylian – le dijo calmada Saria

- U-un..¿Hylian?...- pausa – Soy un fenómeno…

- No debes afligirte, Link – agregó la kokiri al ver la expresión triste que adoptaba Link – No porque seas diferente quiere decir que seas un fenómeno. ¡Debes estar orgulloso!

Flash Back End

De cierta forma le agradecía por habérselo dicho, así no seguía engañado, pero…por otro lado…asimilar todo de un día para otro era demasiado. ¿Su padre habría tenido que pasar por lo mismo?

Adentrado en sus pensamientos, Link no notó que venía alguien en dirección contraria, así que chocó con el. Link ni se movió pero el kokiri cayó al suelo.

- ¡Oh! – saliendo de sus pensamientos – Lo siento, en serio.

- ¡Idiota¡Fíjate por donde vas! – dijo indignado el kokiri levantándose

- ¡A mi también me alegra verte, Mido! – dijo Link colocándose a la altura del kokiri

Mido se quedó pensando. Le sonaban esas palabras, demasiado…¡¿QUÉ¿Eso no era exactamente lo que le había dicho el bobo de su padre ese día de lluvia? Pues si que lo era…

Mido se entristeció, de alguna manera extrañaba al "bobo". Aunque siempre se estaban peleando el sabía que existía un lazo de amistad entre ellos. Mido, al igual que Saria, sentía que ese "niño" era el mismo que se había ido hace ya 17 años. Eran idénticos, su físico, su carácter…ambos eran tan…bobos…

- Al parecer la idiotez también se hereda… - dijo Mido

- ¿Qué? ¬¬

- Que eres tan idiota como tu padre.

- ¡Escúchame, enano! – le desafió burlón – No tengo idea de cómo era mi padre, pero sé que yo no soy bobo y no creo que mi padre lo haya sido. Si alguien es tonto aquí ese eres tu, Mido.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Eh? O.o

- No eres tan bobo como tu padre.

- ¡Ja¡Alfin lo …

- ¡Eres aún más tonto! – lo interrumpió

- Eres un… ¡Agh¡Mira que no te golpeó porque estoy cansado! ¬¬

- ¡Ja¡Niñato¡No tengo tiempo para gastarlo contigo¡Adiós, bobo! – dijo alejándose del lugar

- Hmp

Link siguió con su camino. Amarró a Epona en un tronco bajo su casa y se dispuso a subir la escalera. ¿Habrán tenido su padre y Mido la misma relación? No le extrañaría que así fuese, Mido era insoportable.

Link terminó de subir las escaleras y entró en la casa.

- ¡Ya llegué! – gritó

- ¡Hola, cariño¿Puedes venir un minuto? – saludó la voz de su madre desde el comedor

- Hm…¡está bien! Y _yo que me quería ir a dormir u.u_

Link entró en el comedor. Allí se encontraba su madre sentada en la mesa tomando té.

- ¡Hola madre! - saludó fingiendo alegría

- Hola. ¿Has olvidado tus modales¿No vas a saludarla? – lo regañó

- Saludar a quie…

Link miro al otro lado de la mesa. La verdad no se había molestado en observar el comedor y no había notado que su madre no estaba sola, si no que también estaba su entrenadora.

- ¡Impa! O.O¿Dónde te habías metido?

- ¿Qué no ves? Estaba aquí u.ú – contestó la sheikah

Impa no había cambiado mucho con el tiempo. La sheikah había dejado de trabajar en el castillo en cuanto Zelda desapareció para retirarse a una vida más tranquila en Villa Kakariko. Obviamente, seguía su pelo canoso, con el mismo "peinado" de siempre. Lo único que había cambiado eran unas arrugas que se estaban haciendo presentes en su rostro. Era cierto que ya estaba _casi _vieja (Impa prefería referirse así misma como una adulta bastante madura), pero eso no le impedía desarrollar sus habilidades como lo hacía hace diez y siete años.

- Hm… - se puso serio - ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- ¿Qué más podía hacer¡Tú dormías profundamente en la sombra de un árbol! No me iba a quedar viéndote.

- Pues podrías haberme despertado si quiera¿no crees? – la desafió algo enfadado

- Ese no es mi deber – contestó tomando un sorbo de té – Pero no importa, de todos modos no hubieras hecho mucho si te hubiera despertado. El sueño haría aún _más_ penosos tus movimientos.

- Hm…¬¬

- ¡No mires así a Impa! – lo regañó enfadada Zelda

- Como quieras u.ú

- ¡Ya, joven gruñón¡Siéntate y acompáñanos a tomar té! – le ordenó su madre

- Preferiría ir a d…

- ¡Necesitas comer algo antes de dormir!

- Jum ù.ú. ¡Está bien¡Las acompaño u.ú!

- Buen chico – sonrió su madre

Link se sentó y comió inconscientemente un pedazo de pan. Un silencio se hizo presente por unos instantes.

- Impa… - la llamó Zelda

- ¿Qué le ocurre, princesa?

Link al escuchar como le decía Impa a su madre se atoró con el pedazo de pan.

- Cof, Cof…¿Qué has dicho, Impa? – preguntó sorprendido luego de tomar un sorbo de té para desatorarse

- No estaba hablando contigo pero he dicho "¿Qué le ocurre, princesa?"

- No me llames así, Impa – le dijo seria Zelda

- ¿Madre? – Link la miró buscando una respuesta

- Ahh…¿todavía no se lo habías dicho?

- No.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó confundido Link

- Pues, yo tendré que decírtelo. Tu madre es la heredera directa al trono de Hyrule. Ella es hija del actual Rey. – contestó con total natural la sheikah

- N-no puede ser…

- Cuando tu madre huyó con tu padre, no quiso volver al castillo. El Rey la dió por muerta luego de días de búsqueda.

- ¿P-por qué?

- ¿Tampoco te ha dicho eso? Lo que pasa es que el Rey fue…el causante de la muerte de tu padre…El ordenó que lo mataran, lo traicionó.

- Ya basta, Impa – interrumpió Zelda – Eso ya es cosa del pasado.

- Tu hijo tenía derecho a saberlo.

Link no dijo nada. Ciertamente ese _detalle _se le había escapado a Saria. ¿Qué otras sorpresas le esperaban? Primero: el padre que nunca conoció había sido ni más ni menos que el Héroe del Tiempo. Segundo: el tenía que luchar contra el hijo de Ganondorf. Tercero: Portaba la trifuerza del coraje. Cuarto: Su madre era la princesa de Hyrule. Quinto¿su propio abuelo había matado a su padre?

Un incomodo silencio se formó en el ambiente.

- ¿Usted me iba a decir algo, princesa? – preguntó Impa rompiendo el silencio

- Ah, sí. ¿Son verdad los rumores de que ha muerto bastante gente por razones desconocidas en Villa Kakariko?

- Es verdad. No solo en Villa Kakariko, si no que en el Mercado también se han encontrado cadáveres. Y las razones no son desconocidas, eso es lo que le dicen a la gente para que no se asuste, pero todas las víctimas han sido asesinadas.

- Mmm…¿es gente importante?

- No, eso es lo extraño. Es gente totalmente inocente.

- Esto es obra de él – dijo Zelda bajando la mirada

- Lo sé. Debe haber mandado a algún seguidor suyo para que se expanda el temor entre la gente.

- ¿Nadie ha quedado vivo tras los ataques?

- Nadie y tampoco hay testigos. Al parecer el asesino usa una afilada arma que con un corte mata enseguida.

- ¿Cómo alguien podría ser tan…malvado…? – preguntó Link más para sí mismo

- El que lo está haciendo es servidor de el mal en persona, no hay de que sorprenderse. – contestó Impa

- Maldito…yo personalmente me encargaré de que pagué por lo que ha hecho, el y su estúpido sirviente – dijo Link

* * *

Nos trasladamos a la habitación en donde está el malvado hombre. El encapuchado se encuentra también en el lugar.

- Has hecho un muy buen trabajo. La gente ya tiene temor de ser tu próxima víctima – dijo complacido el hombre

- Me alegra que esté satisfecho.

- Por ahora no más muertes. Dejemos que la gente viva con el temor de que tú puedas aparecer por la ventana por las noches.

- Como ordene.

**Continuará… **

u.u Siento que sea tan aburrido este Cáp. Pero tengo que hacer algo importante en este momento y no puedo seguir escribiendo. Se supone que este Cáp. sería más largo…y por cortarlo se quedó sin título TT Lo siento, prometo actualizar pronto con algo más largo…y entretenido XD

Nos leémos… (dejen reviews)


	6. Visita a Villa Kakariko

¡Woow¡Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar O.o¡Lo siento mucho! Han surgido algunos problemas familiares, personales, etc y además en el colegio todo ha sido más pesado y me llenan de exámenes, exposiciones y actividades…así que el tiempo libre se acorta y el poco que tengo no lo uso comúnmente para escribir, más que nada porque no me acuerdo debido al cansancio de la semana. n.nUUUUU Pero bueno, les dejo otro cap y traeré el próximo lo más rápido que pueda….

**Cap.5: Visita a Villa Kakariko **

**30 días después… **

¿Lugar? Villa Kakariko. Dos personas entrenaban en el pasto. El más joven lanzaba ataques de espada constantemente, pero la otra persona, que era una canosa mujer, los evitaba.

- ¡Concéntrate! – gritó Impa al esquivar un ataque

- ¡Es lo que hago! – gritó Link

Link se dio vuelta para intentar atacar a la sheikah, pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba ahí. Sintió que alguien lanzaba lejos su espada y luego lo golpeaba en el estómago, cosa que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó en la hierba.

- Sólo fue un descuido – dijo Link aún tendido

Ahora el joven iba vestido con la misma túnica que su padre, con la diferencia que la suya era de color rojo y no tenía gorro.

- Aún eres débil – dijo Impa

- ¿Qué¡No¡Ni lo pienses! – dijo Link levantándose – Ahora verás que si soy capaz de derrotarte – la desafió tomando la espada

- ¡Te espero!

Link se lanzó contra la Sheikah, pero esta esquivó su ataque e intentó darle una patada. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Link sujetó el pie de la Sheikah con la mano que tenía libre y con un violento movimiento la tiró al piso. Rápidamente posó su espada en el cuello de la mujer.

- Te dije – sonrió Link mientras quitaba la espada y ayudaba a pararse a su maestra

- Muy bien hecho – dijo satisfecha Impa – Ya hace seis días que no te logro vencer. Tus habilidades han superado a las mías. Tal como lo esperaba.

- Todo gracias a ti.

- No, yo solo te he enseñado unas pocas cosas. Tu esfuerzo y habilidad han sido los responsables de tu rápido avance – dijo la Sheikah revolviendo el pelo del chico

- -///- Gracias…supongo…

- Cambiando de tema…¿Tu madre no ha cambiado de opinión de querer venir unos días por aquí?

- No, por suerte no lo ha hecho.

Hace unos días Zelda se había mostrado en extremo cansada. Obviamente Impa y Link se preocuparon y decidieron que lo mejor para ella sería tomarse un pequeño descanso. En un principio Zelda contestó un rotundo "no", ya que no era conveniente que la vieran, pero tras insistentes peticiones de su hijo, el que había recurrido a todos los métodos para convencerla (desde poner ojitos de perrito abandonado, hasta amenazarla con lanzarse desde la montaña de la Muerte), Zelda aceptó.

- Que bien…Unos días afuera de ese bosque le harán bien.

- Eso es seguro. Y hablando de eso…Yo creo que mejor la voy a buscar ya.

- Me parece bien. Los espero a cenar.

- Aquí estaremos – dijo Link acercándose a Epona que estaba amarrada a un árbol cercano - ¡Adiós, Impa! – se despidió subiendo a la yegua y alejándose rápidamente

- No entiendo como todavía puede correr de esa manera esa vieja yegua. – rió Impa – Ajumm…me pregunto que diría su padre si lo viera ahora…Me imagino que le hubiera gustado entrenarlo personalmente. Link…te adelantaste…tu hijo y Zelda aún te necesitaban u.u – murmulló triste

* * *

Link galopaba rápido hacia el bosque Kokiri. Le encantaba sentir el viento golpear su cara. Iba pasando delante del rancho Lon Lon, ahora que lo recordaba, hace más de un mes que no entraba ahí. Nunca había tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Se sintió obligado a ir a visitar a su "amiga".

- Me va a regañar… - pensó Link

Entró al rancho caminando pausadamente. Observó a su alrededor. Todo estaba calmado, como de costumbre. Miró a la ventana de la habitación de su amiga, estaba cerrada, no tenía caso gritarle si no lo iba a escuchar. Se dispuso a tocar la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien lo llamó por detrás:

- ¿Link?

Link se volteó y encontró a su amiga cargando una jarra llena de leche.

- ¿Nayla? O.o?

- ¡Link! – gritó la muchacha aferrándose al cuello del joven - ¿Por qué no venías a verme¿Te pasó algo¿Te fracturaste un pie¿Una rodilla¿Un brazo¿Una costilla? O…será que… ¿Encontraste una nueva mejor amiga u.u?

Link intentó separar a Nayla por todos los medios. La chica lo estaba atropellando con sus preguntas y peor aún, no lo estaba dejando respirar. Pero al parecer la chica estaba pegada a el con pegamento-hyper potente.

- E-espera…m…me asfixias! – dijo como pudo Link

- ¡Oh! – apartándose – Lo siento

- ¡Uf¡Estás loca! u.u

- ¿Loca yo¡Lo siento! Pero es usted el que se había olvidado de su amiga ¬¬

- ¿Qué¡O-oye¡Yo no me he olvidado de ti! – contestó algo tímido

- ¡Ah, no! ¬¬ No te he visto desde hace más de un mes…¡Eres un ingrato! – le dijo ofendida

- ¿Ingrato? – silencio – No es eso… - baja la mirada – Estuve muy ocupado

- ¿Tan ocupado como para ni siquiera venir a verme dos segundos para comprobar que estabas aún vivo? – preguntó ya algo enfadada

- ¡Oye! – levantó la mirada rápidamente – Si no te he venido a ver es porque DE VERDAD no tuve tiempo – comenzó Link ya enfadándose – No es mi obligación venir a verte todo el tiempo ¿No? – frunce el entrecejo – Además, tampoco tengo tiempo para que una niñita COMO TU me esté regañando.

- …

Link ya estaba enojado. ¿Qué le estuvieran regañando por haber estado entrenando para salvar a Hyrule¡No señor¡No lo iba a permitir¡Ni siquiera si la que lo regañaba era su mejor amiga y quizás, la persona que le gustaba!

- Ya veo que fue mala idea venir – siguió Link

- Una…persona…¿Cómo yo? – preguntó con la mirada baja Nayla - ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Eh? Oh…emmm…N-no, yo no quise decir …

- ¿Qué te ocurre Link? – levantó la mirada y Link pudo notar lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡Estás diferente!

- Nayla…Yo…lo siento. No quise…

- ¡Tú no eres el mismo! – lo volvió a interrumpir - ¡Antes no se te hubiera pasado por la mente tratarme así!

- L-lo siento…pero esque…

- ¿No ves que yo sólo me preocupo por ti Link¿Qué no te das cuenta?

- …

Nayla, luego de decir esto, abrazó a Link, hundiendo su cara en el hombro de Link. El chico no sabía como reaccionar, siempre la había querido tener así de cerca, pero no llorando. Lo único que vio correcto hacer fue corresponder el abrazo.

- Escucha…lo siento. Pero estoy muy cansado y quizá sea muy fácil ponerme de mal humor en estos momentos – le susurró al oído – No quiero pelearme contigo…Nayla…yo…

Link en esos momentos la veía a los ojos. No pudo seguir hablando ya que sus miradas se habían entrelazado, ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro. Link comenzó acercar su rostro al de Nayla inconscientemente, pasando a ratos su mirada de sus ojos a sus labios. Nayla había cerrado los ojos, también inconscientemente.

- Nayla…¿por qué aun no… - comenzó Malon que acababa de salir del establo, pero se había quedado muda cuando vió la escena – Oooh…emm…molesto…lo siento…

En el momento que Malon apareció, ambos se alejaron y miraron a otro lado, con la cara completamente roja.

- N-no..y-yo ya me iba… - dijo Link apresurándose hacia Epona – A-adiós! – se despidió rápidamente y salió cabalgando rápidamente del lugar

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Malon se quedó observando a Nayla, la que insistía en mirar sus pies.

- Y-yo… - comenzó Nayla – N-no es lo que crees! S-sólo…

- ¡No tienes nada que explicarme n.n¡Son cosas de jóvenes! – dijo Malon sonriendo

- ¡Mamá! – protestó Nayla - ¡Te dije que no es lo que creías!

- ¿Ah, no¿Entonces que hacían? ¬w¬

- Pues…nosotros….

- Bien, no importa. – dijo suspirando – Apresúrate y trae la leche¿quieres?

- C-claro o///o

Malon entró nuevamente en el establo, seguida por Nayla luego de que esta recuperara la jarra que había dejado hace mucho ya en el suelo.

* * *

Nos trasladamos a la típica habitación que a pesar de que era de día, estaba sumida en la oscuridad. En ella, como hace un tiempo, se encontraba el hombre oculto en las sombras con una especie de poder flotando sobre su mano que reflejaba una clara imagen.

- Perfecto… - cerró el puño y la imagen desapareció – Es la oportunidad perfecta… - murmulló con maldad - ¡Soldado! – gritó el hombre

- ¿Dígame, señor? – preguntó un soldado que había acudido inmediatamente a la llamada del extraño hombre

- Trae en el acto a mi experimento – ordenó el sujeto

- ¡Claro, mi señor! – contestó el soldado y desapareció inmediatamente de la habitación

Demoró alrededor de un minuto en que el soldado volviera a la habitación, pero esta vez con compañía.

- ¡Déjanos solos! – ordenó el hombre

- ¡A la orden, mi señor! – dijo el soldado haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo del lugar

- ¿Qué desea, mi señor? – preguntó el encapuchado que había acabado de llegar

- Me he encontrado con la grata sorpresa de que nuestra querida Princesa Zelda se quedará a dormir unas cuantas noches en Villa Kakariko…junto a su hijo

- ¿En Villa Kakariko?

- Así es. Supongo que sabes lo que esto significa.

- Una oportunidad imposible de desperdiciar – contestó el encapuchado

- Exacto. Y por eso…tengo trabajo para ti esta noche… - hizo una pequeña pausa – Quiero que vayas en la noche a Villa Kakariko y elimines a la Princesa Zelda y a su hijo.

- ¿Matarlos¿A la princesa Zelda¿A…su hijo?

- Sí.

- … - el encapuchado, levantó la mirada hacia el hombre – Perfecto…No se preocupe, mañana por la mañana ya no existirán.

En el ensombrecido rostro del encapuchado, aparecieron unos brillantes y penetrantes ojos color amarillo, cargados de ira.

* * *

- ¡Apresúrate, mamá! – gritó un chico rubio desde debajo de un árbol

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – contestó una voz femenina desde una casa de madera arriba del árbol

Link esperaba a su madre bajo su casa, con Epona ya lista para marcharse a Villa Kakariko. En ese instante, Zelda salió de la casa cubierta por una capucha y bajó las escaleras.

- ¡Wow¡Así pareces una real fugitiva, madre! – rió Link, pero luego se puso serio - ¡Tardaste mucho! ¬¬ - gruñó Link subiendo en Epona - ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí… - contestó mientras su hijo la ayudaba a subir a la yegua – Pero sigo pensando que no es una buena idea.

- ¡Vamos, madre¡Nadie sabrá quien eres si vas vestida así! – dijo Link mientras guiaba a Epona hacia la salida del bosque

- Quizás la gente común no. Pero yo se que el hijo de Ganondorf sabe que estaremos allá, Link. Es peligroso… - dijo Zelda

- 9.9…Por esta actitud es que debes tomarte un pequeño descanso fuera de este bosque. Estás muy paranoica.

- Paranoica no, sólo digo lo que en verdad ocurre – corrigió Zelda

Luego de un rato, salieron del bosque. Zelda hace mucho tiempo que no veía Hyrule, tanto que le pareció un paisaje desconocido. La princesa miraba fascinada el paisaje, intentando no perderse detalle, Link la miraba divertido. Y así fue pasando el tiempo, poco a poco se acercaban a Villa Kakariko. Cuando ya estaban junto al árbol que estaba a un lado a las "escaleras" que ascendían hacía Villa Kakariko, Zelda miró hacía las ramas de aquel árbol y por un momento le pareció ver a alguien observándolos. Llevaba una capucha negra que le ensombrecía la cara, pero que no era capaz de ocultar unos brillantes ojos amarillos. Cuando parpadeó, aquella figura ya no estaba allí, ni en ningún lugar cerca.

_"Es tu imaginación, Zelda. Quizá si necesite este descanso después de todo…"_ – pensó Zelda

- ¿Pasa algo, mamá? – preguntó Link al verla tan pensativa

- No, nada, nada… - contestó algo indiferente

- Si tú lo dices….

Entraron a la villa y no tardaron en encontrar a Impa, que los esperaba bajo un árbol. Se acercó discretamente hacía Epona y ayudó a bajar a Zelda. Link también desmontó y guió a Epona con las riendas en la mano.

- Es un gusto verla, prince…

- Shh….No tan alto, Impa – la interrumpió Zelda – Recuerda que nadie debe saber que estoy aquí.

- Cálmese, con esa capucha nadie la reconocerá.

- Pero si lo dices en voz alta quizás alguien se dé cuenta.

Entre eso, ya habían llegado a la casa de la sheikah y Link ya había amarrado a Epona en un tronco cercano.

- Impa, recuerda que yo no existo, yo desaparecí hace 17 años… - dijo algo triste Zelda cuando Impa cerró la puerta de la casa y Link, quien se había mantenido hasta el momento al margen de la "conversación", suspiró algo enfadado

- ¿Ocurre algo, Link? – preguntó extrañada Zelda

- ¿Por qué te ocultas, mamá¿Qué tiene de malo ser la princesa de Hyrule?

- … - Zelda miró el suelo

- Es decir, muchísima gente desearía poder estar rodeada de lujos y comodidades de las que TU podrías gozar – continuó

- …

- La verdad no te entiendo ù.ú. Deberías estar agradecida de la suerte que te tocó. – concluyó Link cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Debería estar orgullosa de ser la hija de la persona que mató al héroe del tiempo¡¿No lo entiendes?! El…mató…a Link, que sin pedir nada a cambio, dio todo por la gente de Hyrule. Mató…al único que he amado…¡Mató a tu padre, Link!

- …

- Y no es que no quiera a mi padre, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal al recordar que fue mi propio padre el que asesinó a Link!

- Cálmate, Zelda – dijo Impa

- Lo siento…

Link permaneció en silencio, la verdad es que lo que le había dicho su madre lo había dejado pensativo. ¿En verdad su abuelo había asesinado a su padre o era sólo una creencia? Después de todo, cuando esa noche conversaron con Saria y su madre acerca de la verdad, ellas le habían dicho que cuando fueron a buscar a Link sólo encontraron a Epona malherida junto a un barranco. Por más obvio que fuera que su padre había caído por aquel barranco, no había ninguna prueba concreta.

Impa había estando arreglando la mesa para cenar y en esos instantes ya había acabado.

- Bien, ya pueden sentarse n.n

- Claro, gracias

- … - "dijo" Link

Ambos, madre e hijo, se sentaron mientras que la sheikah fue hacía la cocina seguramente a buscar la comida. Los dos rubios no se hablaron, ni siquiera se dirigieron la mirada, y no es porque estuvieran enojados, si no porque ambos estaban adentrados en sus pensamientos. Ese silencio algo incomodo le recordaba a el "verdadero" Link hace unos 17 o 18 años, cuando se sentaban en la gran mesa acompañados del Rey. En esos momentos a penas se habían revelado sus sentimientos y ambos se avergonzaban incluso con alguna pequeña mirada. Había algo que le extrañaba mucho y que hace 17 años que intentaba encontrar una respuesta. El Rey y Link tenían una excelente relación, su padre siempre había sido amigable y gracioso, pero extrañamente, de a poco se fue tornando frío y malhumorado, alejándose tanto de Link como de su hija. Ya no se veía aquel brillo en sus ojos, aquella alegría.

- ¡Espero que les guste! – dijo Impa sacando de sus pensamientos a Zelda, mientras colocaba un plato humeante frente de la princesa y de su hijo.

- Gracias – dijeron ambos rubios

Comenzaron a comer en silencio la comida, que era una deliciosa sopa.

- Impa… - la llamó mientras dejaba de beber sopa

- ¿Qué pasa, Zelda?

- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que nada pasará?

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Es decir¿Qué pasaría si aquel hombre, como sea que se llame, sabe que estoy aquí?

- ¿Se refiere al hijo de Ganondorf?

- Sí. ¿No sería peligroso? El está buscando la trifuerza, y al estar aquí somos presa fácil.

- Quédese tranquila, princesa. Yo los protegeré en caso de que algo sucediera.

- Yo también – agregó Link

- No, Link. Tú no debes arriesgarte, es muy peligroso – replicó Impa

- Nada de eso, Impa. ù.ú. Yo sabré luchar contra ese como-se-llame – dijo Link - Si no lo hago, el entrenamiento sería en vano…después de todo, algún día tendré que enfrentarlo de todas maneras.

- Jum…Testarudo como su padre… - suspiró Impa – Muy bien, Link. Por lo menos no eres un cobarde.

- Claro que no ¬¬

Siguieron comiendo, conversando en ocasiones sobre temas sin importancia. Cuando terminaron, ya estaba totalmente oscuro y decidieron ir a dormir. Aquella casa era grande, así que cada uno dormiría en una habitación diferente. Cuando Zelda cerró la puerta de su habitación, se dejó caer un momento en su cama.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? – se preguntó a sí misma y luego miró al techo – Link…cuanto te extraño…

Zelda se puso de pie nuevamente, se cambió de ropa y luego abrió la ventana ya que la noche estaba algo calurosa y no le haría mal un poco de brisa fresca. Luego, se acostó y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

* * *

Rondaba nuevamente por Villa Kakariko. Aunque a aquel ser ya no le parecía lo mismo andar por esos lugares, antes, era fácil ver niños jugando a esas horas de la noche, pero ahora no había nadie afuera de su casa. Eso se debía por el temor que él les había causado, cosa que le daba un inmenso placer.

El encapuchado caminaba por entre las sombras, si bien no había nadie, era mejor ser precavido. Nuevamente su objetivo era eliminar a alguien, pero esta noche era diferente, era alguien en específico, mejor dicho eran dos personas en específico, y muy importantes: la Princesa Zelda y su hijo.

Caminó con paso firme hacía una casa de dos pisos, en medio de Villa Kakariko. Llegó hasta la puerta y probó haber si se abría, para su mala suerte estaba trancada.

- Era obvio… - murmuró el encapuchado

Escuchó un relincho a su lado y volteó la cabeza lentamente. Una yegua atada a un tronco lo miraba con insistencia, nerviosa. No parecía asustada, si no que parecía ansiosa por abalanzarse contra el extraño o algo así. El encapuchado sonrió fríamente y luego le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva a la yegua, que ante aquel acto, dejó de moverse. Ahora, más bien, parecía algo asustada e intentaba soltarse de su atadura para salir corriendo del lugar.

- Que pena… - murmuró el encapuchado

El extraño quitó la mirada de la yegua y miró hacía arriba: había una ventana abierta.

- ¡Qué estupidez! Dejan la puerta trancada y sin embargo dejan una ventana abierta… - dijo el encapuchado

El encapuchado saltó con una destreza increíble hacía el tejado en que estaba aquella ventana. La yegua, abajo, relinchaba nerviosa y daba patadas al aire, de seguro quería despertar a quien fuera quien durmiera en aquella casa. El encapuchado se volteó a verla y la miró con evidente enojo. Inmediatamente, sacó algo que parecía un arco y una flecha de la capucha y apuntó al animal, al cabo de unos dos segundos, la yegua yacía en el suelo y una pequeña cantidad de sangre brotaba de la herida causada por la flecha.

- Mucho mejor – dijo sonriendo con maldad

El encapuchado entró silenciosamente por la ventana y miró con satisfacción el interior de la habitación: la princesa Zelda estaba profundamente dormida. No pensaba que fuese a ser tan fácil, terminaba con esto y solo le quedaba encontrar al chico. Sacó sus dos afiladas espadas, pero no dio ningún paso. Contempló en silencio a la mujer y una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, la que despareció inmediatamente como si se hubiera auto-regañado por haberlo hecho. Estuvo un rato mirándola y luego, con paso lento se acercó a la cama.

- Me gustaría decir que esto NO es personal como todos dicen…pero si lo es… -murmuró el encapuchado alzando una de sus espadas sobre el corazón de Zelda – Adiós, Princesa Zelda

El encapuchado bajó la espada con un movimiento rápido y violento, que sin duda cortaría la delicada piel de Zelda al menor contacto. El filo de la poderosa espada llegó a unos centímetros de la piel de Zelda, pero no alcanzó a tocarla, debido que algo la detuvo. El encapuchado se sorprendió y miró hacía arriba, encontrándose con dos ojos azules que lo miraban atentamente. Link había detenido el golpe justo a tiempo con su espada.

- Ah… - dijo el encapuchado retirando la espada atacante - ¿Un tipo de sexto sentido o algo así?

- Puede decirse – dijo secamente Link - ¿Quién eres? – preguntó amenazándolo con su espada

Link intentaba notarse lo más fuerte posible, cosa que le costaba ya que esos inquietantes ojos amarillos que se dibujaban en el sombrío rostro del encapuchado le fundaba miedo y desesperación, ganas de salir corriendo de allí a toda velocidad, pero ahora no podía irse, su madre estaba en peligro y debía protegerla, sabía que si mostraba su miedo aquella criatura se aprovecharía.

- Eso no es importante – dijo el encapuchado – Tu debes ser el hijo de la Princesa…¿Link es tu nombre?

- Sí – dijo Link sin bajar aún la espada

- Ya veo…igual que tu padre… - dijo el encapuchado con voz fría

- ¿Conociste a mi padre? – preguntó Link sin bajar la guardia

- ¿Quién no conoció a tu padre? Todo Hyrule conocía al héroe del tiempo… - dijo el encapuchado, pero luego se detuvo súbitamente, mirando a Zelda, que estaba despertando

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó Zelda mientras se sentaba en la cama

- ¡Madre¡Has despertado! – dijo Link

- ¿Link¿Qué ocurre¿Qué haces a…? – preguntó Zelda, pero no alcanzó a concluir la última pregunta ya que en ese momento fijó la mirada en donde se encontraba el encapuchado - ¿Quién es él?

- No lo sé… - dijo Link – Intentó matarte, madre.

- ¿A mí? – preguntó Zelda - ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

- … - el encapuchado guardó silencio

- ¡Espera¡Yo te he visto antes! – dijo Zelda - ¡Te vi en el árbol de la entrada de Villa Kakariko¡Yo pensé que era mi imaginación!

- Ya sabes que no lo era – dijo el encapuchado – Eres muy observadora, Princesa Zelda.

- ¿Eh¿Princesa? – preguntó extrañada Zelda - ¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

Eso era algo que Link no se había preguntando, en realidad ni siquiera lo había notado…debió ser el nerviosismo…

- A mi no me engañas – dijo el encapuchado – Te conozco, Princesa. Es fácil reconocer a alguien como tú.

- ¿Cómo sabes dónde estaba? – preguntó Zelda

- Te ocultes donde te ocultes, mi amo sabrá donde estás – contestó el encapuchado

- ¿Tu amo? – preguntó Zelda - ¿Tú eres un sirviente del heredero de Ganondorf, no?

- Muy astuta – dijo el encapuchado – "Heredero de Ganondorf" no le viene muy bien a mi amo, suena como si fuera inferior a Ganondorf, siendo que su poder lo supera un millar de veces. Llámalo Lord Orion y recuerda su nombre para cuando tengas que pedir clemencia y arrodillarte ante él.

- ¡Mi madre no se arrodillará ante nadie! – interrumpió Link

- Tú cállate, mocoso – dijo el encapuchado – Y si no lo hace, da igual. No es precisamente a ella a quien necesita mi amo.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No – dijo el encapuchado – Sólo necesitamos el fragmento de la trifuerza que tu llevas, Princesa, también el de tu hijo. Quieran o no pronto el mundo será gobernado por Lord Orion y nada pueden hacer para evitarlo.

- ¡Eso no ocurrirá! – dijo Zelda - ¡Mi hijo es el nuevo héroe elegido¡Él podrá detener a Orion!

- ¡Je! – rió el encapuchado volteándose - ¿Aún creen en los héroes?

- ¡Claro! – dijo Zelda – Los héroes son verdaderos! Tal como el Héroe del Tiem….

- El héroe del tiempo – interrumpió el encapuchado caminando hacía la ventana - ¡Bah¿Está el acaso aquí? – se detuvo al llegar a la ventana - ¿Acaso puedes decirme tú, Princesa Zelda, donde se encuentra tu querido héroe en estos momentos?

- Yo…pues..él…él…murió… - dijo Zelda bajando la mirada

- ¡Ja! – rió sarcásticamente el encapuchado mientras subía a la ventana - ¿A caso puedes confiar en héroes muertos?

- Yo haré el trabajo de mi padre – dijo Link - ¡No lo defraudaré!

- Tú… - dijo el encapuchado mirando a Link - ¿Crees que eres capaz de hacerlo?

- Sí – respondió con firmeza Link

- Por lo menos tienes seguridad – dijo el encapuchado – Bien, como sea. Si deseas pelear y oponerte a Lord Orion, yo me encargaré de eliminarte.

- No le harás daño, yo estaré con él hasta el final – dijo Zelda colocándose a un lado de Link

- Entonces tendré que acabar contigo también, después de todo, luego de obtener sus fragmentos de trifuerza, ya de nada servirán. – dijo el encapuchado – Sus destinos ya han sido escritos, ambos perecerán bajo el filo de mi espada, tendrán el mismo destino que su querido "Héroe del Tiempo", quizás se encuentren con él a donde vayan, aunque lo dudo.

Luego de decir esto, el encapuchado se lanzó por la ventana. Link corrió hacía la ventana, intentando encontrar al encapuchado y obtener alguna pista de hacía donde se dirigía, pero al mirar al paisaje nocturno de Villa Kakariko, no encontró nada más que oscuridad nocturna, el encapuchado se había escabullido rápidamente entre ella.

**Continuará...**

¡Uf¡Ahí estuvo¡ya lo sé! Quizás haya estado aburrido...corto y ...no sé xD...pero es todo lo que puedo hacer cuando estoy en esos días en los cuales la inspiración te abandona (sé que a muchos escritores y escritoras les ocurre esto...)

Bueno, espero poder tener el tiempo de seguir escribiendo para luego llegar con el siguiente cap xD

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Review plz!**


End file.
